


Bi the Way

by buffylovesfaith



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Set in Season 3, Slightly Crack-ish, Smoochies, mentoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffylovesfaith/pseuds/buffylovesfaith
Summary: Jenny and Giles find Faith and Buffy in a compromising situation, and everyone's bi.(Except for Faith who's gay as hell.)





	Bi the Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Eclectic_Bookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eclectic_Bookworm/gifts).



> For Celia on Calendiles Day! Hope you enjoy :)

“You know, it is just as easy to bring some healthy snacks with you from home as it is to buy _treats_ from the vending machine. I was under the impression that all the students knew to steer clear of there, let alone the teachers… Would you, ah, like me to go shopping with you sometime?”

Jenny laughed airily. “Rupert, I appreciate your concern, but I’m fine. I’ve been picking out my own meals since I was twelve you know.”

“Yes, well...I’m sure that’s part of the problem.” Giles muttered under his breath as he tried to stop a packet of mini donuts from falling off the pile he was carrying and onto the floor. Jenny mock glared at him. 

When they reached the door, she turned around and smiled. “Really, I’m fine...I make it a habit to eat something green and leafy once in a while too, you know. But if you insist, I’ll let you cook me a healthy meal tonight to make up for _this_ ,” she gestured at the packets of sugary processed food she held in her arms. “How does that sound?” She leaned in slowly and gave him a soft but lingering kiss. 

When she pulled away Giles cleared his throat. “Ahmm...yes, well… Of course I know you can take care of yourself. I just feel—protective...ah, you could say. I’m sorry. Let me know when I’m going overboard and I’ll stop.”

“No, it’s okay. To be perfectly honest...sometimes I like to feel like I’m being taken care of. Just don’t tell anyone, okay? I don’t want to ruin my reputation as the most self sufficient teacher here.” She giggled at his indignant look. “And I would love for you to come shopping with me. The grocery store tends to lack for romantic options.”

*

“C’mon B, this is boring as hell. Let’s get out of here.” Faith tapped her pencil on top of a History of Slayers book she was supposed to be reading. It was closed. 

“No Faith. You promised you would help me research this. Now come on, sit down and help me look.”

Faith blew her breath out. “B, this is ridiculous. You’re not into me ‘cause we’re both slayers, okay? You’re just into chicks, period. Hate to break it to you.”

“You don’t _know_ that. I mean I never was ‘into chicks’ before I met you, so. It could be some kind of weird slayer-connection fluke thing...”.

Faith grinned. “I’m pretty sure it’s just ‘cause I’m super hot, but whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Look, I just want to know, okay? If I _am_ just into chicks then...whatever. It’s fine. I just want to make sure. I mean, I like guys too so...I just don’t get it.”

“Yeah, yeah, we all heard about you and Angel’s epic love, okay? You don’t need to point it at whenever there’s an opportunity.”

“I’m _trying_ to say can people even like...both?”

“Sure, B. People can like whatever they like. Will you just trust me? Now c’mon, I know you hate researching too. I can think of something a lot more fun that we could be doing...”.

*

“That is so not true! I only fall asleep in front of the computer _maybe_ one night a week. At most.”

“Oh, is that so? I distinctly remember a certain week when you were researching the history of women in ancient Pompeii and I found you slumped at your kitchen table every morning with a cup of cold coffee in your hand.”

“Well at least I don’t fall asleep with a book in my hand when we’re _in bed_ together and I’m trying to make something happen.”

Giles sniffed. “That was one time! And I was not, uh, aware that you were...trying to make something happen, as you say?”

Jenny laughed. “Well now you do.” She giggled as Giles started blushing slightly. “Oh, don’t go getting all embarrassed. We’ve been together for a while now.”

Giles paused, looking serious. “Yes...yes, we have.” He stopped walking down the hallway, making Jenny almost stumble over him.

“Jenny...I hope you know what you mean to me.” Giles softly took her face in his hands. “I’ve never...I mean...that is to say, you mean more to me than anyone I’ve ever known. And I’m so glad this has lasted as long as it has. I hope I’m not presumptuous to say I hope it lasts for many more years to come.”

Jenny smiled brightly through misty eyes. “Of course you’re not, you silly man. That’s what I want too.”

Giles leaned down for a smoldering kiss, which lasted several minutes before Jenny pulled away. “Wait, there could still be some kids around. Or Snyder, god forbid. Let’s take this into into your office.” She tilted her head and smiled cheekily.

“Certainly.” Giles grinned. 

He turned the doorknob and they walked into the library, Jenny kissing Giles on the ear, but stopped short at the sight they saw. 

“Giles!” Buffy exclaimed breathily, and sat up quickly from the table she had been laying on. Faith stopped kissing her neck and removed her hand from under Buffy’s skirt. “And miss Calendar! Um,” she glanced around wildly. “We, um...we were researching. School’s over so we thought everybody would be gone...not that this was _planned_ or anything, definitely not! We just started, I mean...” she trailed off awkwardly. 

Nobody said anything. Buffy started to babble again. “So, um, what are you guys doing here? Not that you can’t be here, obviously. I mean, we’re the ones who probably shouldn’t be here. Maybe we should just leave and never ever talk about this again--”. 

“I’m pretty sure they’re here for the same reason we were, B.” Faith wiggled her eyebrows. 

“You’re not helping, Faith.” Buffy spoke through gritted teeth. “And that’s _not_ what we were here for!” She turned back to the adults who still stood in the doorway. “It’s not! We were here to research...something.”

“Yes, well...um, I don’t...” Giles took his glasses off and started polishing them, closing his eyes and tilting his head toward the ceiling. 

“Girls, girls,” Jenny said, trying to get their attention. “It’s okay. You don’t need to feel embarrassed,” she said as Buffy started turning several shades of bright red. “But why don’t you both come over to my house later, and we can all...talk, okay? I promise it won’t be that weird. And I’ll get him to pull it together.” She put her hand on Giles’ shoulder as he still refused to look at anyone. 

Buffy bit her lip. “Um, o-okay.”

Jenny nodded. “Faith?”

Faith shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Okay, see you later then. Say, eight o’clock, okay?”

Faith nodded back at her as she followed Buffy who had all but ran from the room. 

*

“Would you girls like some tea? I’ve gotten in the habit of making it since Rupert and I got together.”

“No, thanks,” Faith said, as Buffy nodded her head weakly.

“Okay, then. Just one cup. I’ll be right back” Jenny smiled before leaving the room. 

“Now, girls,” Giles started firmly, who seemed to have recovered quite well from the surprise. “I just want it to be absolutely clear that neither Jenny nor I have any judgments in the slightest about you two having...any sort of relationship, I’m not clear on the details. But you should never be concerned about receiving negative reactions from us, because it will never happen. Do you understand?”

“Sure thing, G man. You’re a cool dude.” Faith said as Buffy smiled, looking slightly relieved. 

“Yes,” Jenny chimed in as she reentered the room, carrying a mug. “You should feel free to always come talk to us, about anything. We’re _always_ here to listen. You don’t need to research for these type of things, not when we’re here.” She set the mug down in front of Buffy and sat down. “So...do you girls have any questions that we can answer?”

Buffy cleared her throat. “Well...I’m not sure. One thing we were looking up is, um, if...someone can be attracted to guys and girls.” She started blushing again. “’Cause I think I...am.”

Jenny smiled at Buffy. “You _absolutely_ can be. In fact, Rupert and I here,” she put her hand on Giles’ knee, “both are.”

Faith’s eyes widened, but Buffy looked utterly shocked. “ _What?_ You and...and _Giles?_ Both?”

Jenny nodded and said simply, “Yup. It’s called being bisexual. I had a few pretty serious relationships with girls in college. One of them was my roommate, which was convenient...” she stopped herself after Giles gave her a look, “but that’s not the point.”

Buffy continued to stare at them with her mouth open. Faith turned to Giles. “What about you, G man? Any hot dates with the beefstick type?”

“Well Faith, no uh, ‘hot dates’, as you put it...but I did have a relationship of sorts with a man at one point...this particular man...well let’s just say it didn’t work out.” He turned to Buffy. “You met him Buffy. I’m sure you remember...Ethan Rayne?”

Buffy looked like she was about to pass out. “ _What?!_ Ethan Rayne? You dated _Ethan Rayne?_ He’s...he’s evil!” She stood up and started walking around, repeating, “I can’t handle this, I can’t handle this.”

“Yes, well...we both made mistakes back in the day, as I’ve told you.” 

“So, what, you were never into guys after that?” Faith asked.

“Here and there...but nothing serious developed. I would have been okay with it if it had, mind you. It’s hard enough to meet people in my profession. Being attracted to both genders...just gives you more options and opportunities. It’s quite nice, really.”

“So if you only dated one guy, you still consider yourself bi, right? ‘Cause that’s what B’s worried about.”

“Yes, if that’s how you feel,” Jenny said. “You can be attracted to one gender more than the other. As long as you’re attracted to both genders, you’re bisexual, if that’s how _you_ feel. Only you can label yourself. But you have plenty of time to figure it out.”

Buffy nodded. “Okay. Thanks guys. You’ve made me less worried about this.” She smiled. “I think I’m almost comfortable with it now.” She laughed. “I can’t believe we’re all bi here. That’s a pretty crazy coincidence.”

“Well, actually B, I’m not bi...I’m, uh, gay.”

Buffy turned to look at Faith. “Really? Oh, I thought...”.

Faith shrugged. “Yeah, I’ve dated guys before. But I figured out it wasn’t for me pretty early on. I mostly told you about it to gauge where you were on that stuff.”

“Oh, um, okay. Well...thanks for telling me. I like when you tell me things about yourself.” Buffy smirked at Faith. “And now that I’ve got this all figured out I can do this!” Buffy grabbed Faith by the front of her black tank top and pulled her into a searing kiss.

“ _Ahmm_ … As happy as I am that you are feeling so...free and comfortable with yourselves, this reminds me. Don’t let me catch you, er, participating in any _activities_ on top of the library tables again, please? Not only is it horribly scaring for me, but I don’t have an endless source of money to buy all the cleaning supplies I will need.”

Buffy flushed. “Sure Giles. That wasn’t ever even supposed to happen.”

“Yeah, I have a whole motel room just to myself I’m sure we’ll be using for that.” Faith winked at Buffy.

“That’s um, great.” Giles winced, looking like he wished he could forget this conversation. 

“So...if that’s all you guys were wondering about, I guess we can be done with this whole thing. But let’s check in soon. I want to make sure you guys are being safe and everything.” Jenny chimed in.

Faith just grinned as Buffy put a hand over her face and said “Oh my god.” Faith grabbed her by said hand. “You ready to go, B?” Buffy nodded and stood up. 

“Bye, girls!” Jenny called out as the two of them walked out of her front door. Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy and kissed her on the forehead as they left. 

Jenny leaned back into Giles and pulled a blanket over both of them. “Whew! What a day, huh?”

“I would certainly say so. I can admit I did not see that coming.”

Jenny snickered. “I did. It’s been obvious for a while now. But having gone through it myself as a female, I recognized the signs.”

Giles smiled softly and kissed Jenny on her temple. “You did splendidly, dear. I’m quite proud of you.”

Jenny raised a hand to his face. “And I’m proud of you. You’re much, much better at this parenty type stuff than you give yourself credit for.”

“Thank you, dear. The girls mean a great deal to me.”

“Me too. I’m proud of both of them.”

Giles smiled. “So...are you ready for that healthy meal I promised now? Or,” he looked at Jenny, “I guess I can turn a blind eye if you order a pizza this one time.”

He laughed out loud as Jenny shrieked and dashed for the phone.

*

Faith kissed Buffy on the neck as her panting slowed. 

“So...did that talk make you feel better, or what?”

“Mmm...” Buffy’s eyelids fluttered and she looked half asleep. “Yeah. It did. I know I was being silly. I knew it wasn’t a slayer thing, or a fluke thing...I just really, really like you. It’s that simple.” She turned and gave Faith a lazy grin.

Faith leaned down and rested her face in Buffy’s neck, so her whispered words came out muffled. “I really, really like you too, B”. 

Buffy sighed contentedly and snuggled into Faith, but a few minutes later she sat up restlessly and groaned. “Oh god.”

“What is it, B?”

Buffy shook her head. “I just can’t believe I have to do this all over again tomorrow with my mom.”


End file.
